


intertwined

by too_meta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_meta/pseuds/too_meta
Summary: "I can't focus," you all but whined, eyes turning as you shifted yourself to face him. He didn't look at you immediately but you could see the smirk pulling at one side of his lips. "Bucky please.""Please what?" he asked, finally turning to look at you."Please let me cum," you whispered, cheeks and ears turning pink at the mere thought of muttering those words in public. No one was near by but you were so aware that anyone could step in your direction and take this moment from you."Pick a dress."





	intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for someone that wanted to remain anonymous! Find me here or on tumblr under the same name if you'd like to talk about one for yourself :D

The glare you shot in his direction was enough to pull a laugh from his throat. One hand shot out to steady yourself on the clothing rack in front of you and the other was curled tightly into a fist at your side. He looked far too amused and your patience was wearing painfully thin. The longer you gripped the whiter your knuckles got and he only barely stifled a second laugh as his hand disappeared into his pocket to play with the remote that was hidden there.

Your face visibly relaxed and you released your grip from the metal bar that you'd been using to stand upright. It was an effort but you straightened up so your legs were no longer locked and you let out a deep breath you didn't know you'd been holding. As he approached you leaned more heavily into his side than you wanted to because he absolutely had done this to you and you didn't want to show him any type of affection. He was being cruel and he knew it.

"You okay, darling?" he asked far too confidently. The smirk on his face was one of the things that initially drew you to him. It was rare to see a fully blossomed smile but his smirk was just as deadly as he was.

"James," you warned, narrowing your eyes as you placed one hand on his shoulder. "You know exactly how I'm doing and I will get payback for this in the near future."

His laugh was rich and amused and the twinkle in his eye was practically a dare. Bucky lifted his hand to cup the back of your head and pull you in so he could press a gentle and affectionate kiss to your forehead. It was kind and almost made you forget you were angry at him for what he was doing.

When you woke up that morning you had absolutely no way of knowing that you'd end up like this. His present was met with welcome excitement but somehow you hadn't imagined that he'd be so absolutely cruel. The small panties were cute, cupped your ass the right way and tight enough to secure the vibrator just perfectly enough that your clit was both begging for relief and crying for a climax. He had to have known how this was going to go and as you walked around the mall you were doing everything in your power to "win" this exchange despite there being no actual bet.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" he asked, arm curling around your middle as he lead you away from the rack before you'd even given it much of a thought. It was far too late in the afternoon to complain. Plus, if you were heading up to the food court at least he had something else to think about.

The trip was just long enough to make you forget. You were dripping wet, soaking through the thin fabric of the panties that were pressed tightly against you. It was just when you were ready to order something from the local Chinese place that he found the remote in his pocket again. He'd started slow but you felt it building as you did everything you could to keep from tripping over your words. The employee didn't seem too phased, more impatient that it was taking you a bit than concerned about why it was taking you time to get through your order.

He was grinning, watching you as if you were some kind of show. This was the kind of smile that made your stomach do a flip. That smirk was dangerous but these smiles were rare. So rare that you were concerned. He had something planned. You knew that much way before this moment but it was as enticing as it was frightening.

The two of you settled in, looking carefully at the food in front of you. You got one forkful to your mouth when he adjusted the level. An involuntary squeak slid past your lips and you put your fork down, crossing your legs quickly and rolling one ankle as you tried to get a grip on control. Once again your glare made him chuckle and you sat back, riding the waves of whatever it was he was going to give you. If he was going to make you cum in public you'd do your goddamn best to keep from making a scene but you'd enjoy it. It was a cold day in hell when Bucky let you cum without teasing you first but maybe that's what all of this had been. This was one big tease, right?

Wrong.

It wasn't enough.

You glared and he moved his hand from his pocket to pick up his drink, sipping from it and batting those long eyelashes as if he had done nothing wrong. The vibrator was just low enough that you could still feel it -- be keenly aware of its motion -- but you couldn't get off.

"You're cruel," you muttered, lifting a shaking hand to go back to what you were doing before. At least you could eat.

"Not cruel if you like it," he replied, putting his cup down and turning back to his food.

Your jaw set stubbornly and you finished your food with very little complaint, soaking up any kind moment he gave you to approach your edge. It was cruel and unfair though, every time you were close enough to reach your climax he eased you back down with that disarming smirk. By the time you'd finished eating you were sure there'd be a wet spot in the chair you were sitting in. So sure that your cheeks burned red and you didn't look back when the two of you stood up to throw away your trash and make your way towards the next store.

Department stores were just big enough that the sales people didn't keep the closest eye on you. Smaller places were a lot of people hovering and you knew that it'd been Bucky's choice for a good reason. He wanted to continue to play his game and at this point you were desperate to see it through. All you wanted was the orgasm he'd chased away from you so many times now.

As your eyes scanned a few dresses you felt the toy kick to life again. He'd given it a break to keep it from getting too hot but you did as you'd done before, gripping to the rack and bracing your legs so you could enjoy this as much as you were allowed before he took the control again. 

"You need a dress for Tony's New Years Eve party, you better actually pick one because the closer it gets the crazier the mall will be," he said nonchalantly from behind you, looking at dresses with only mild interest as well. 

"I can't focus," you all but whined, eyes turning as you shifted yourself to face him. He didn't look at you immediately but you could see the smirk pulling at one side of his lips. "Bucky please."

"Please what?" he asked, finally turning to look at you.

"Please let me cum," you whispered, cheeks and ears turning pink at the mere thought of muttering those words in public. No one was near by but you were so aware that anyone could step in your direction and take this moment from you.

"Pick a dress."

Your eyes narrowed and he nodded to the hangers in front of you. The hint was starting to slide into your mind and you looked for something passable (because he'd absolutely call you out if it was a dress you'd never wear just because you were horny and desperate) in your size before you turned back at him.

With shaking legs you held up two dresses because there was no way this would be so fast that you could get away with logically saying you only tried on one dress.

"What a good choice, baby girl," he muttered, nudging you with one arm towards the dressing room. There was no attendant but as the two of you slipped in to the largest stall in the back of the room and locked the door you heard one enter to take things off the rack that people had left there because they didn't want them. 

You could hear people talking as Bucky pushed you against a wall, hands braced in front of you and your face turned so your cheek touched it and you could see over your shoulder. The sound of his belt being unbuckled was almost deafening but no one around would notice or think anything of it. This room was meant to disrobe. That was the entire point.

"You're a mess," he whispered, his hot breath tickling your neck as he leaned in to press a few kisses to it. "And in public, darling? What a little slut. You even asked me to let you cum out there. Anyone could have seen you."

To your credit the whimper you let out was quiet and he pressed one hand to your lips to keep you quiet because the other was guiding his cock up and down against your wet slit. At some point he'd pulled the panties to the side and hiked up your skirt but you'd gotten lost in the sensation. 

Your "please" was muffled into his hand but he laughed one deep laugh and he pushed into you all at once. Even if he'd stifled your sound his own was swallowed down as he kissed your neck, a rumbling noise starting in his chest just loud enough for you to hear. His thrusts were intentional and you tried your best to stay as still as possible so no one would hear the sound of you fucking. Your pussy was soaking wet, dripping down his impressive length as you felt yourself quickly approaching the orgasm he'd stopped you from having so many times now.

Bucky's hand slid away from your mouth and he braced both on your hips, holding you in place so he could fuck you harder. "You have to know how fucking hot you are like this baby," he whispered, lips brushing the skin just below your ear. "It took everything in my power to control myself. These jeans aren't comfortable when you're as hard as you make me. Fuck you feel so good."

A small desperate whimper escaped you and it was more than just that. It was an unspoken plea to your boyfriend. You desperately needed to cum. He could feel you tightening around him and your body was trembling with an attempt to control yourself but he knew what you were doing.

"What a good girl," he mumbled, grinning before nipping at your shoulder. "You can cum. Go on. Make me cum with you."

It hit you like a ton of bricks and you leaned heavily into the wall as your body shook. The orgasm you'd been chasing all day was more intense than anything you'd experienced before and while you contracted around him his cock pulsed, filling you with his cum. His forehead rested against your back and he panted, giving you both a minute to calm down before he pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and stepping back to admire his work.

Bucky leaned down, taking the panties off of you and depositing them into his pocket before he went to lounge in the chair that was in the corner of the dressing room and started to catch his breath.

You reached behind you, flicking your skirt back into place as you stood up from how you'd been leaning against the wall.

"Better try those on," he prompted, smirking again. "Don't make a mess of them either."


End file.
